You came for me
by LillyD11
Summary: Starts during the Calm. What Kane's thoughts are like as he goes to save Abby and then the story goes on with the missing part between the end of 1x11 and 1x12. Well, except we all know it didn't exactly happen that way ;)
1. Hope

This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so bear with me guys ;)

This is the first chapter; A second one is on its way, I'll put it up in the next few days: I'm not sure if there will be a third, I guess we'll have to see ;)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!

Leave a review, let me know what you think so far! Constructive criticism is welcome :)

Now, enough of this and on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hope**

As they discover that someone had manually sealed the bay before the launch, Marcus Kane's mind filled with sudden unexpected hope. Sidney had surely gotten rid of any potential threats by throwing them off the Exodus.

As the words came out of his mouth, Kane couldn't help but think of Abigail Griffin. Could she have survived?

Wick said that whoever it was wouldn't be alive for much longer. Kane had to get to her. He couldn't let her die. Not her. He was beginning to change because of her. She was making him a better person. Ever since the culling, he had blamed himself, drowned in his own guilt, trying desperately to redeem himself in any possible way. That was why he had disobeyed Jaha and forced the way open to get to him. Good thing he had because all the other people trapped in there got to live as well.

Moreover, he now had the hope that Abby might still be on the Ark and alive. But all of this didn't change the fact that 320 people had died by his fault. Had he just waited a little longer...

He forced his mind to focus on the task at hand. He had to get to Abby. She was their best doctor and also the strongest person he'd ever known. Her husband had been floated because of her, her daughter had been sent to the ground, she had been kicked out of the Council trying to warn and save her people and held hostage by a crazy woman who thought she deserved to live more than the rest of them. Yet here she was, still alive, somewhere out there. Alive. She was _alive_. He had to believe it. He had to get to her.

"How do we get to them?" he asked quickly.

The look of insistence in his eyes made the man before him think carefully before he answered.

"We.. we could... _try_ the maintenance shaft." Wick suggested.

Maintenance shaft. Yes. Of course.

As Sinclair tried to dissuade him by stating that the cooling system would be out of order causing the heat in there to be close to unbearable, Kane's mind was made up already.

He was going.

If there was a chance that Abby was out there, he was going.

He exited the room, leaving the three men behind, speechless, and went looking for the shaft, taking a flash-light on his way out.

As he rounded the corner, Wick called out and caught up with him.

"You'll need this battery to open up the door to the bay."

The blond man handed him the object, flashing his light on it so Kane could check it out.

The engineer turned around to open the trap door to the shaft. It looked heavy and could have used some cleaning but Wick managed to get it off the wall, revealing a dark square hole.

He peaking in.

"It's not that hot, Sinclair doesn't know what he's talking about. It's a little warm." he said waving his hands in approximation.

He was clearly trying to lighten the mood and Kane couldn't hide the smile that spread across his face.

"So, you're not going to talk me out of going? He asked.

"No." Wick shook his head.

They stared at each other for a second before Kane nodded and levelled himself with the entrance of the hole.

"When you die, can I have your shoes?" Wick asked playfully.

Kane got back up, laughing a little, patting his newly found friend on the shoulder as he told him that they were too stylish for him.

As he got in the heat of the shaft, he realised how right Sinclair had been about it. He hadn't gone two meters that he was already sweating profusely and breathing hard. He kept going though. As much as the hot metal was starting to leave burning marks on his forearms, there was no way he'd turn around.

He didn't really know what pushed him towards this woman so badly but Kane was drawn to her. No matter how much he wished he wasn't, he couldn't deny it. He liked her a lot, probably more than he was supposed to but he wasn't quite ready to acknowledge this part.

They kept arguing all the time about this and that, never agreeing on anything, but they both had the lives of their people at heart. Kane had been so obsessed with keeping the law that he had never had time to consider any other way of doing things. If laws had been written, it was for the good of all and if they started making exception, who was to know what consequences that would arise.

Kane had criticised his mother all the time, saying she was a fool and in the end, it had been too late. He had been too late. He hadn't been able to protect her, to save her. He hadn't been able to tell her that he loved her dearly and never meant to hurt her. It was all a façade, a pretence. In reality, he was proud of her, so proud. She had died in his arms without knowing for certain that her son didn't despise her but loved her with all his heart.

The same fate would not happen to Abby. He'd get to her on time. He would.

He fought the burning heat with renewed strength as thoughts of a woman he started to think he couldn't live without filled his mind.

After what seemed like an endless amount of time, Kane finally reached the end of the shaft and pushed himself out of it with a loud grunt.

He found the panel and got the battery out, his trembling hands struggling to plug the cables.

As the doors opened, living faces looked up at him, gasps of relief and hope filling the room as he touched their hands, desperately looking for the one person he had come for. The shallow uneven breaths of the others became louder as oxygen started coming in now that the door was open.

Kane found Abby a little away from the others. Her back was facing him and she was barely breathing. He bent close, turning her around, facing him. He carefully placed his hands on the sides of her head and gently stroked her cheeks. Relief flooded through him as he looked at her, the feeling quickly replaced by an intense worry. Her eyes were unfocused, her mouth open, trying to get the air she needed so badly. Her face was drenched in sweat and covered in dirt.

"Abby? Abby, wake up" Kane shook her, moving her head in his hands.

He smiled at her when she half opened her beautiful brown eyes. Placing his right hand on her neck, he lowered himself next to her, taking her in his arms. She let her head fall to his chest as he circled his arms around her tiny frame.

He had made it. She was alive.

He held her tightly as his mind tried to assess the situation. Now that he had opened the door, they should have enough air until back-up managed to get to them. Hopefully. He'd gotten here right on time though. He could feel Abby's breathing form pressed against him; the rise and fall of her chest wasn't satisfyingly even, nor strong enough. She was still struggling to get oxygen in her lungs.

She stirred against him, looking into his tired eyes.

"How...did...get her?" she managed in a barely audible whisper.

His eyes never left hers as he considered how much of it he'd tell her.

"Venting shaft. But we're not going back through it, the cooling system's down so it's a living hell in there."

That's when she finally took a good look at him, shifting so she could see the burns on his arm. As she fought to keep her eyes open, she brought her hand to the marks and a short gasp escaped her lips as Kane winced in pain. Her touch was light as she ran the tips of her fingers along his arm.

She closed her eyes, put her head back on his chest and kept her left hand firmly set on his right arm.

Abby could feel Kane's heart beating steadily against her cheek. She couldn't help snuggling closer to the man who had come to rescue her. He had changed so much in the last weeks. Not so long ago, he had been ready to float her just because the law indicated that he should. But now, she knew he was blaming himself for the culling and thought that he deserved all the hate that people directed at him. The old Kane wouldn't have been so affected by this. Or, she knew, he wouldn't have been trying to redeem himself. He would have accepted the facts and put it on the fact that it had to be done and that was it.

She didn't hate him for the decision that he'd made. He couldn't have possibly known that the kids were still alive, that they had taken their wristband off just to piss them all off here on the Ark. Or so she thought.

Those 320 people had chosen to sacrifice themselves for the good of their family or simply because they had no one to care for and decided to give something to the rest of the Ark's population. Kane hadn't hand picked them as he had originally planned. They had been willing people who knew exactly what they were getting themselves into. What was done was done.

Abby felt Kane's arms tighten around her as she slowly drifted towards unconsciousness. Her last coherent thoughts were of the warmth of the muscular body she was leaning against.

Kane felt more than heard the change in her breathing. The lack of oxygen had taken its toll on Abby and he knew she had passed out. As he looked around, he noticed that most of the others probably had too. If Wick and Sinclair didn't find a way to get to them fast, he didn't know how many of the unconscious people were going to make it. Despite the flow of oxygen coming from the corridor now that the door to the bay was open, he didn't think it would be enough for too long.

He pressed his hand to Abby's head and kissed her temple.

"Hold on Abby. Just hold on, please." he whispered in her ear.


	2. Two Stubborn Heads

Okay so here is the second chapter!

I struggled a bit with this one, it kept taking me in a different direction, never were i wanted it or expected it to.

Please leave a review, even if it's just to say "hey sorry but I didn't like it" or "hey that wasn't so bad" or even "hey that was quite good" ;)

Feedback is greatly appreciated :D

[shout out to **untapdtreasure **! I appreciate the support and hope you'll like this one too (: ]

P.S: Chapter 3 is definitely on its way ;)

here comes..

* * *

**Chapter 2 : two stubborn heads**

It seemed like forever before Wick, Sinclair and some medics finally arrived. He could hear them just a few meters away, checking on the people in the room. Thankfully, stretchers had been brought to the scene and soon all of the unconscious bodies were transported to medical.

Jackson had approached Kane and Abby, wanting to get her out of there as soon as possible. Kane had let him put a mask on Abby's face but had been adamant about letting go of her. He had gotten up, taking the woman's still body into his arms and walked to medical with a tense Jackson following not far behind.

Kane gently deposited Abby on a bed, took a nearby chair and sat down next to her, holding her hand. His were still trembling from the burns as well as the emotion that rushed through him.

His eyes were fixed on her as he heard the shuffling of people behind him. Everyone in the bay had survived and some of them had already woken up. Water was being distributed amongst them and they all drank eagerly.

Jackson came standing next to Kane and handed him a glass.

"Drink. All of it, but slowly. You're dehydrated. The heat must have been quite high in that shaft huh?"

Kane took a sip but ignored the man's comment. He just wanted Abby to wake up. She should do so any moment now, he told himself. She looked peaceful, he noted as he gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand and put a strand of hair that had gotten loose behind her ear. His other hand still holding hers, he let his thumb run back and forth against her soft skin. She was so beautiful.

And she was alive.

As reality sunk in, his thoughts wandered again in a dangerous place. Should he leave? Let her recover and hope that she didn't remember their encounter? No. He couldn't do it. He didn't care how it looked to others, he was staying right here with her until she woke up and told him to go the hell away.

He felt his heart pinch a little at the thought of Abby pushing him away. She had every right to though. God, he had been willing to float her, and almost did, for crying out loud! She should hate him forever.

But she had clung to him as if her life depended on it just a few moments earlier... he couldn't believe that she despised him. Or had it been the lack of oxygen and simple desperate hope of being rescued by anyone at all so she could live?

Questions and doubts rushed through his mind as he fought to keep them away. Now was not the time. He couldn't think of any of this. He had to go see Jaha and the others, assess the damages, find solutions, plan what was to come next. His people needed him focused. They needed him to work with their chancellor hand in hand and find a way for them to survive.

His previous promise to himself came back to him, breaking his resolve in a million pieces.

Jaha would reach out if he needed his help. Wouldn't he?

Kane wanted to make sure that Abby was alright before he left. He wanted to see her deep brown eyes stare back at him as she woke up.

He was staying.

Yes, he had definitely changed. Kane would never even have considered staying by her side when other "more important" things needed doing. What was one supposed to do when two very different thoughts were fighting for control in their own head? The rational part of Marcus Kane told him to leave the room now and find out what he could do to help elsewhere. But a second voice that was both in his head and heart screamed at him to stop being an idiot and stay right there where he was and wait for the woman he had started caring for too much to wake up.

He looked at the woman in question again. Her breathing had improved so he carefully removed the mask still covering her nose and mouth. He turned around and looked for a cloth of some sort. He found one on a tray, clean and dry and went to the closest tap to humidify it a little. He then went back to Abby's side and gently washed her face with the damp cloth. With his other hand, he brushed the hair off her forehead, his fingers lingering at her temple just a few seconds more than necessary.

She moaned then, slowly waking up, her face pressing against his hand. He sat down on the bed, put the cloth on the bedside table and took her hand in his.

"Hey." his voice was still a little hoarse, his throat sore from the heat and lack of oxygen.

She blinked and the look in her eyes as she fixed them on his made all of his thoughts disappear in an instant. There was an awe in them that Kane had never hoped to see in those eyes as she squeezed his hand in appreciation.

"Marcus.." she breathed out in relief.

Abby was only half surprised to see Kane close by her side as she awakened from her dark slumber. But what she hadn't expected was the doubt and angst in his eyes, replaced by relief and... joy? the second she spoke his name.

When she had passed out, she had hoped that Kane would find a way to get them out of this situation and had wished he'd watch over her. But that was it. She had _wished_ he would. Until recently, she had hated him for his actions. She had thought that she'd never see the kind and generous man she had known him to be years ago. But after everything that happened, she had started _caring_ for him.

She had ignored it for some time but now that she looked into his worried brown eyes, she couldn't help but feeling something she'd never even imagined she would feel again, let alone for this man.

She pushed the thought aside immediately. Now was not the time. She needed to recover very quickly. People needed help. After the Exodus had launched, she knew that a lot of damage had been done to the Ark. She had also seen the people in the bay with her. They probably needed her help too. The medical staff wasn't exactly strong in number so she needed out of this bed and on her feet _now_.

The moment was gone. He had seen the change in her eyes as she took a determined look. She was back to being the strong woman he'd fallen for. Wait, what? Had he just thought that? He mentally slapped himself. _Don't go there Marcus. _He told himself.

She attempted to sit up but he held her firmly, keeping her lying on the bed. He knew exactly what she had in mind and he wasn't going to let her do it. She had only just awoken from an oxygen deprived unconsciousness and he sure as hell wasn't going to watch her ignore it and go back to work. She needed rest for her body to recover from the trauma it had been put through.

"Oh no Abby. You're staying right here." he almost commanded her.

His hands were on her shoulders, his eyes set on hers with a look as determined as her own.

"Let me go." her voice wasn't as steady as she'd hope.

She pushed him away and sat up, immediately regretting the abrupt motion as her head spinned. She saw a flash of white before her vision came back to normal. Kane was right beside her, holding her steadily around the shoulders with one arm, his other hand near her collarbone.

"Easy there. See? You're staying. I'm not taking no for an answer Abby. And I won't let you pull rank on Jackson either when he comes check you out, got it?"

He let go of her, leaving only a hand on her right shoulder. She shot him a furious glance, a hint of shame hiding somewhere behind the anger, but she soon relaxed a little, taking his right hand back in hers. He wasn't sure what to expect next. What side of her he was going to be facing. Strong, determined, work-driven Abby, the smart-ass-who-had-an-answer-to-everything Abby, the former council woman Abby or would it be the gentle and trusting Abby, the one who cared. He missed the latter. He hadn't really seen her often at all since he'd started being a total jerk...

His reverie was cut short by Jackson's arrival.

"I see you're awake, that's good. You almost scared us Abby. Why don't you rest a bit and I'll take care of everything ok? It's all under control so just relax, you need it." he said cheerfully.

Abby noticed the pained sad look in Kane's eyes at the mention of a her scaring them. She couldn't quite put her finger on it though so she took a mental note to investigate later without letting him know what she'd seen.

She knew that Jackson was more than capable of handling things but she couldn't help feeling useless on a bed when there were patients that needed tending. She managed a smile as she told him she was fine, but he would have none of it. She was to stay in that bed until he told her otherwise. Like _that_ was going to happen.

She nodded, faking a defeated look and put the pillows in place so she could remain in a seated position. He was _her_ assistant, not the other way around. She figured she'd spend a few minutes sitting there and get right to work after that whether both men liked it or not. She wasn't the passive kind and everyone knew it.

Leaning on the pillows, she felt strangely relaxed. She had nearly died. Again. She had survived. Again. She was still breathing and her daughter too. Clarke was alive. Clarke. Dear god, she had told her she'd be on that ship! He only child probably thought that her own mother was dead. And she was probably grateful. After what she'd discovered, the feeling of hate that she'd transmitted to her mother had been loud and clear.

Kane saw Abby's expression go from calm to nervous to utter horror and desperation. He wondered what it was that had triggered such deep emotions. Then it hit him. Clarke. She was the only person who could get Abby to have such intense feelings coming this far up to the surface. Well, actually, he was pretty good at drawing hatred and frustration out of her... But that's not what he was seeing now. A hint of tears gleamed at the corner of her eyes and he leaned forward, taking her into his arms.

"She's fine Abby." he said in a barely audible whisper.

He knew. How could he know? She hadn't said a word and yet here she was, fighting off unshed tears while snuggling close to him, clinging to him. She felt her resolve break and she buried her head in his chest.

"I'm sorry." she told him. She wasn't sure what for.

She felt like she should say something more but she couldn't find the words so she just let the silence speak for her. A single tear ran down her face and Kane brushed it away with his thumb. He then pressed his cheek to her head after placing a single kiss on it. Abby felt a rush of pure happiness wash through her as the Councilman held her. She had no idea were it had come from but she was grateful for it. She'd never thought that Marcus Kane of all people would have the ability to make her forget all her torment for just one moment.

"shh. I'm here Abby. I'm not going anywhere. We'll find another way, I know it. Soon, you'll be reunited with your daughter and I'm sure she will be so relieved and happy to find you're still alive and well despite everything. Don't give up just yet. I know you have no intention to, but just in case there was any doubt in that stubborn head of yours, I'll be here to put you back on track. I promise."

Kane didn't have a clue as to how in the world he'd been able to get such a tirade out of his mouth, but he'd meant every word of it. Abby's head shot up and she blinked at him. He saw hope, thankfulness, remorse, a touch of pain and finally, a great determination settle on her features. She was back again.

Abby straightened herself and got out of bed in one swift movement. She looked back at Kane once, mouthed a "thank you" and exited the room, looking for Jackson so he could put her up to date.

She hated herself for what she'd just shown Kane. She hated that he'd had to see her mini breakdown and hated even more that she'd had one in the first place.

He was right. They had to find another way to get down to the ground.

But first, patients needed her and she was ready for them. Then, she'd go find Jaha and together, they'd all work on finding a way to get to the kids.

That was all there was to it.


	3. Burns

Sorry for the delay! This chapter is a tad longer than the other two ;)

I'll try and post the next one before the end of the week!

Thanks for those of you who stuck with me until now!

Any kind of feedback is most welcome, as long as its constructive ;D

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Burns**

Abby found Jackson in another room and was only half surprised to see the knowing look on his face. Of course he'd known she'd come. He knew her well enough to figure she's be up and about sooner rather than later. He motioned for her to go see a woman not far from were she was standing and she immediately moved over to check on her new patient. She put her doctor face on and went about her work, going wherever she was needed.

As she did so, her mind emptied, allowing her to focus on her task easily. She'd been doing this her whole life so it wasn't all that hard. It had always been an excellent way for her to forget about whatever was bugging her and this time was no different.

She'd been so busy working, running here and there to get the necessary instruments, ointment, medicine or other random things for the patients that she'd already completely forgotten that she'd been in a life and death situation moments ago herself. And who'd come for her.

She was tending to a woman's wounds caused by an electric cable falling on her, burning the side of her face, her left shoulder and arm as it all suddenly came back to her.

Burns.

Kane.

He had burn marks on his arms. She'd seen them before blacking out. How had he gotten them again? She couldn't replace it. The whole thing was kind of a blur.

This time, rather than emptying her mind, she focused on remembering what happened before she passed out. She delicately tended to the woman as she worked through the fog.

_She was half lying on the floor, her back against the wall and facing away from the group of people in the bay with her. She had trouble breathing and knew that it wouldn't be long until all the oxygen would be gone. And then she'd felt herself being turned around, hands were on the sides of her head. That's when she heard him. Was she hallucinating? Dreaming him up?_

_She heard her name and mumbled something that was supposed to be a question but didn't sound much like anything in the end. A warm body was enveloping hers and she put her head on _his _chest. She looked up at him tried to ask how he'd gotten there. It was so hard to speak. Her voice was so low that she wasn't sure he'd heard her. But he had. He'd replied._

_Venting shaft. Hot. Burning._

_Her mind struggled to process what he'd said._

_Burning._

_She looked at his arm and saw the marks then, running her fingers along them. She might have used more force than she intended to because he winced so she lightened her touch. The doctor in her wanted to tend to his wounds but her brain refused to cooperate. She needed more oxygen._

_She was so tired._

_Marcus.. she thought. You shouldn't have come... It was too dangerous. She thought about him, about what he'd once been, what he was, what he had become. She thought about everything he'd gone through too. She didn't hate him. She knew._

_There was something more to think about on this but she just couldn't do it._

_So tired._

_She let her head fall back to his chest and snuggled closer to his body warmth. It felt good. Too good. She shouldn't be enjoying this as much. Her brained fuzzed again._

_Exhausted._

_As she fell into a dark slumber, she thought she'd felt something touch her temple and then... words?_

_Had he said something? Darkness took hold of her._

Done with the woman, Abby turned around, eyes wide. She had to find him. Why hadn't he said anything? He'd let her go without bothering to ask her to have a look at his burns.

She felt stupid for wondering. She knew very well why he hadn't said anything with that stubborn head of his.

He didn't care. Thought he'd just tend to it himself. Or just ignore it until he started feeling pain.

She cursed him under her breath and set out to look for him, taking some bandages and the cream she'd used on the woman's burns.

One moment, he'd been holding her in his arms, and the next, she was gone. Just like that. He had felt her surrender to his care for a second, but his little speech was all it took for her to be back in her "strong Doctor" Abby mode.

He'd watched her leave, still sitting on the now vacant bed. A smile crept up his lips as he'd watched her mouth form a thank you. He was a little surprised by the gesture but he quickly understood why she'd said it. Knowing her though, he definitely hadn't been expecting it, especially not when she seemed to have recovered and was in full control of her actions and thoughts.

Maybe she had changed too. He wondered if maybe there was hope. Were they heading in the good direction? Was their relationship taking yet another step forward? He shook his head. _Get that thought out of your mind Kane. Now._

He had better things to do than dwell on the what ifs. He got up, looking around him to see who else was still resting in the room. He recognised a few people he's seen before. Kane went to see each of them, asking how they were doing, if there was anything he could get them.

That was new. He'd never have bothered before. It was silly, he knew that nothing he would ever do would change the fact that he'd been an ass for so long. It wouldn't bring the 320 dead people back. It wouldn't save them from a certain death here on the Ark. But he checked on everyone anyway. His conscience appreciated it probably just as much as the recovering people.

He had set his mind to doing right. He was desperately seeking redemption even though he didn't think he actually deserved it. He would do anything for his people.

His tour done, he got out of the medical area and headed towards the last place he'd seen Jaha: the control room. They had to find out exactly how much damage the Ark had suffered, how much oxygen they had left which led to how long they'd be able to survive in space and last but definitely not least, how to get to Earth if they even could.

Kane reached the control room's shattered door in a few minutes. Inside, Wick, Sinclair and a bunch of others were working frantically, screens showing damaged areas and statistics. Kane found Jaha close to Sinclair.

"What's our status?" he asked looking at the screen.

"Kane, glad to see you alive. How are the others? Abby?"

Jaha deflecting the subject without giving Kane so much as the beginning of an answer told him that things were definitely not looking good.

"All in medics. Everyone made it and you know Abby, she's already on her feet and back to work. Care to tell me what the problem is?"

Jaha smiled at that. Abby was a strong character and well, Kane was no less stubborn.

"We're still assessing damages but I won't lie to you Marcus, it doesn't look particularly in our favour at the moment."

Kane frowned, deep in thought. They needed to find some good news and fast. There must be something they could do. He'd always known that he would die on the Ark but he would much rather die of old age than oxygen deprived. More importantly, he wanted his people to live a long and happy life. The chances were very slim for either to happen but they had to try. There had to be a way.

He noticed Jaha staring at his arms and quickly hid them behind his back. Damn it. He hadn't thought of hiding the burn marks. He didn't have time to waste on getting them checked out. There was work to do, people counted on them. The marks would still be there later. Time probably wouldn't because it seemed like they were all running out of it.

"What's that Marcus? Show me your arms. Now." Jaha ordered, his eyes fixed on Kane's, flashing anger.

"It's nothing. Doesn't even hurt, let's just focus on the task at hand shall we?" Kane gave him a polite smile.

It did hurt. But it didn't matter. It helped remind him of what he'd done to others. He deserved a lot more than the little physical pain he was enduring right this moment. It was just an increasingly annoying stinging sensation that he was trying his best to ignore. The fact that he was failing was irrelevant though because again, it reminded him that he should be suffering a lot more.

He realised that he was beginning to have self destructive thoughts. It occurred to him that, maybe, he had changed more than he knew. After all, he never would have let the pain be a reminder of his failure before. Well, he probably would have, but for entirely different reasons. Failure had always been unacceptable to him but he never would have considered what happened a failure back when he was the worst ass in all of space.

Now that the Ark had been damaged, their stock of oxygen was thinning by the hour. So what if those 320 people had been alive? The whole population would have had even less time to figure out a way to get the hell out of there. They would have died asphyxiated a lot earlier.

So why was it that he couldn't think like that any more? Why did he feel the very heavy weight of guilt crushing him? What had made him change that much?

His questioning was interrupted by Jaha's insistent voice.

"Has Abby seen this?" he paused, observing Kane's face meticulously. "Of course she hasn't. She never would have let you get out before you were properly cared for. Hell, you probably sneaked out before anyone could notice! You're going back there Kane. Get those burns checked out, NOW."

That was an order. A very, very direct order. Kane knew that there was no way he could stay in this room and wouldn't get any more information about their current situation. He cursed himself for not hiding the marks better. He didn't have time to waste on this, especially when the situation seemed to be a lot worse than he first thought. He couldn't waste any time with this when they didn't even have that much of it left. Finding a solution was a top priority, making sure his burns healed properly wasn't.

He bet Jaha could see the stubbornness and impatience all over his face. They stared at each other for a minute, each fighting to show the other who was right. Jaha was still chancellor though and Kane knew that if Jaha didn't want him there, he was very capable of asking guards to escort him out.

Finally, Kane decided that he'd find another way to get the information he needed and turned around to leave the room. Jaha wasn't fooled by his victory though.

"To the infirmary, Kane." he said in his authoritative voice.

Kane ignored him as he exited the room.

Abby walked rapidly along the corridors of the Ark. If she was correct, Kane would have gone to the control room first. He would have wanted to get to Jaha and find out what had happened, how much damage the Ark had suffered and how long they had left of oxygen. Then he would do whatever it took to find a solution to their imminent problem.

If he wasn't there, then she would searched every inch of the Ark to find him. The lecture she was about to give him gave her all the energy she needed not to scream his name at every turn. She was so mad at him right now that she could barely see where she was going. She bet that if anyone saw her, they'd be able to see her head fuming.

She was so focused on her speech that she didn't notice that as she rounded the last corner before the control room, someone was coming her way. She bumped into him so hard that they almost fell to the floor.

She was about to yell at whoever it was how they should get their head out of their ass and watch where they were going when she recognised his smell.

Kane.

He was looking down at her, mouth closely tight, his hands holding her forearms. She couldn't take her eyes off his and for a moment, it was just the two of them, in a complete different world. She felt the warmth of his hands on her and it sent tingles running all over her body. She forgot all about what she was about to tell him and leaned a little in his embrace.

She could see desire in his eyes and she was pretty sure that he could see the same look on her face.

She snapped out of it and distanced herself from him. She couldn't believe this had just happened. She'd let his charming looks affect her. He clearly shouldn't be having any such effect on her but the truth was what it was. She was in this far deeper than she thought and it was definitely not a good thing, she told herself.

She looked at him straight in the eye. His expression was impassive. She couldn't tell what he was thinking right this minute and it annoyed her even more. She quickly looked around and notice that there was an open door on her right. She needed him to sit still while she checked him over.

Abby regained her composure and spoke to him in a deadly calm low voice.

"Get in there. Now. I won't tell you twice Kane so go before I change my mind and let your arms get infected just to prove a point."

She motioned for the empty room and after a 10-second eye stare contest, Kane finally decided it was better to just do as she said and found a chair to sit on in the room.

There was a table next to it with a few other chairs around it. Abby noticed there were a few cupboards, a sink and a second door to the left, probably leading to a bedroom. It was all pretty dusty so she figured no one had lived here in some time. The door had been opened though, which made her wonder if Kane had been the one to open it. He had probably been trying to find a hideout just in case. Typical.

She put the equipment she'd taken with her on the table and went to the sink to wet a cloth.

She started working quietly as Kane watched her every movement. She focused on her task, her face showing nothing of her inner turmoil.

As she delicately cleaned the marks and put some ointment on them, she couldn't help scrutinizing every inch of his skin. It was warm under her touch and the closeness of their bodies sent funny feelings in her stomach that she hadn't felt in a very long time. The man in front of her had been so cruel to her and her family in the past but now... he'd come to save her. He had changed so much. There was still a lot of work to do but he was clearly becoming a better person. Someone she might be able to count on someday. She wasn't all that sure at the moment.

Kane observed her as she took care of him. She was so beautiful when she was all serious. She was frowning a little, her mouth was half open and her hands were slightly unsteady. She was deep in thought, he could see it. She licked her lips and the simple act made his body that much hotter. He had to stop looking at her like that or he'd regret it greatly when he couldn't hide his evident arousal. He forced himself to think of something else entirely. The only thing that came to his mind was the culling. That and Abby were pretty much all he could think about these days so when it wasn't one, it was always the other.

Abby noticed a change in his stature and peaked at his face. He had a sad look on it, full of guilt as well. She finished bandaging his left hand and right arm, her fingers lingering on the latter as she looked up at him. He was looking down on their connecting flesh and she saw a hint of something in his eyes but couldn't quite place it.

"All done" she whispered, still looking at his face.

His head slowly came up and their eyes met, sending shivers down her spine.

He nodded, his gaze never leaving hers. Abby moved her hand a little higher on his forearm, taking his elbow, soothing him with her thumb. Her other hand sat on his leg and the effort it took not to move it higher as well was tremendous.

Kane fought the urge to kiss her right then and there. The tension between them was growing and he thought he could see desire in her eyes. She was charming her way into his heart and he didn't like it one bit. He was probably imagining it all, the look in her eyes, the intention behind the movement of her fingers against his skin. She must be trying to get him to talk, to explain what he was thinking, what he was feeling. As a doctor she surely wanted to know if he was in a good mental shape. There was a million explanations for her odd behaviour and he couldn't believe that maybe, just maybe, she was just as confused as him as to where they stood.

The moment was interrupted by a speaker announcement. They both jumped at the resounding sound, breaking the spell and looked towards where the sound was coming from.

It was Jaha.

"Marcus Kane, Abigail Griffin, please report to the Councilroom, I repeat, Marcus Kane and Abigail Griffin please report to the Councilroom immediately."


	4. Acceptance

Hey, sorry for the late update! A lot happened and I didn't have the time to write for a little while.

Anyway, here is chapter 4! Let me know what you think!

*Warning* there's some smut somewhere in there ;) Although, it's nothing very disturbing and extremely short so you should be alright I guess. If not, I apologise.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** **Acceptance**

When they got to the Council room, Jaha was sat at the table and half a dozen people were standing a little away in front of him.

Kane took the seat directly across from the chancellor and Abby leant against the wall, not far from the group.

The unspoken understanding between them as they had deliberately put some distance between them helped calming their overbearing emotions.

Silence had crept its way in the corridors as they had walked to the Council room. It had been filled with tension, not too awkward nor disagreeable but most welcome.

Now facing Kane's back, Abby hugged herself and swallowed as her body called out to his, craving the earlier proximity.

Yep. The bastard definitely had an effect on her and she almost hated herself (and his charming looks) for it. She shouldn't be attracted to a man who'd almost killed her just for the sake of it, should she? Not to count his part in the death of her husband. And the arrest of her daughter.

The number of things she should hate him for was too long for her to waste time enumerating them but the general idea was simple enough. And yet, she couldn't bring herself to feel anything but compassion, forgiveness and, well, some other things she wasn't ready to admit. Of course, she knew she'd have to face her own feelings at some point. She supposed that she most likely believed that if she pushed them aside, buried them deep enough, that maybe it wouldn't actually be there.

Who was she kidding though? She wouldn't be able to hide the way she felt forever, couldn't deny it forever. She'd have to at the very least acknowledge them some time. Probably sooner than she'd have expected...

Abby shook her head and focused on what Jaha had to tell them all.

Kane joined his hands under the table and fixed their chancellor. Trying to decipher any sort of emotions or hint as to what the man wanted to say was all he could do not to let his mind wander into the dangerous territory that were his feelings for Abigail Griffin.

Jaha's face remained impassible though. Surely, he had some news about their situation that Kane guessed weren't particularly good.

"Every simulation has been run. Every system modification has been made. The hard and simple fact is that in 51 hours, life on the Ark will no longer be possible."

So that was it then. 51 hours. It was even less than Kane had expected but he guessed that with what happened with the Exodus, they were actually lucky to have that much. He kept his gaze fixed on Jaha as he listened to the rest of it.

"I choose to find consolation in one remarkable truth. The surviving number of the 100 have..."

The end of the sentence got lost in the air as Abby absorbed what her chancellor and friend had just told them. 51 hours. They were going to die up here. Nothing could save them. If Thelonius was announcing this the way he was, all calm and composed, Abby knew he believed every single word he'd just told them. She couldn't help but feel anger raging inside of her as she realised that he'd given up. It faded almost as quickly as it had surfaced because despite how badly she wanted to hear that they would find a solution, she knew this was it. Nothing could save them this time around. Jaha was only being realistic.

The sound of one of the women's voice broke her train of thoughts.

"So what do we tell our constituents to do now? What do _we_ do now?"

Kane turned his head towards the woman and then back to Jaha as he answered.

"Look inside. Find your peace." He gave them a small smile and regained his composure, speaking in a serious tone once more.

"In the meantime, I'm releasing all the available resources to the surviving citizens of the Ark. There will be no more rationing. What we have belongs to all of us."

He then ended their meeting with the loud bang of his gavel. Everyone started pouring out of the room discussing what their chancellor had just dropped on them. Abby and Kane stayed behind, thinking it all through, absorbing the news.

Deep in thought, Abby startled when Jaha asked her if she was alright. She nodded, assuring him that she was fine but he wasn't fooled by her calm demeanour. Trying to process the information it had just received, her mind suddenly went completely blank. It was all too much. She just stared in front of her, feeling empty and numb.

Kane saw Jaha's eyes go from Abby to him. He could sense that the chancellor was trying to determine what sort of impact his little speech had had on both of them. Kane refused to look at Abby, who was still standing behind him and kept his gaze firmly set on Jaha. He couldn't believe the man had just given up. There had to be _something_ they hadn't thought of. They couldn't just sit back and wait until death came to meet them. There was no way Kane was going to do that. His hands still joined, he levelled them with his face and finally spoke up.

"Sir, is it wise to waste rations when we don't know for sure?"

Jaha responded immediately, completely adamant.

"But we do know for sure."

Right. Just because they had thought that they had run every possibility didn't mean they actually had. What if they had overlooked something? What if there was a miscalculation somewhere? Kane's mind worked on overload, thinking of all the ways they could have missed something. He looked up.

"Well, I can't just... do nothing. I need to find a solution."

Hearing Kane's determination, Jaha looked at the two people still in the room and smiled to them. Kane wanted to get up and leave, go do exactly what he had just told his chancellor, but there was something that kept him right where he was. He wanted to know how Abby was holding up. How she had taken the news. So he stayed and listened patiently for what Jaha had to say next.

"Kane, I know this is hard to accept. But if you would like to spend your remaining time re-running simulations, by all means you can do that. I, however, will be spending my time with my family and a bottle of 97 years old scotch."

He got up, went around the table and put a hand on Kane's shoulder. He squeezed gently, sending comfort and telling him how deeply sorry he was for it to be ending this way with unspoken words. Kane accepted the gesture, his eyes softening visibly. His tensed muscles relaxed ever so slightly at the sympathetic look in the other man's eyes.

Jaha then turned to Abby who hadn't said a word nor moved the whole time. She looked right through him, seemingly not seeing him at all as he approached her, running a hand from her shoulder down to her elbow, smiling to her too. Her eyes flickered and she finally locked her eyes with his. He smiled again and turned to leave the room.

Abby's mind started re-functioning and the first thought she had was for her daughter. Clarke was on the ground and believed her mother was dead. It wasn't quite right at the moment, but soon, she would indeed be as dead as can be. She was going to die up here without ever having the chance to talk to Clarke, to clarify some things, to explain. She was never going to see her beautiful daughter's face again. Her eyes teared up and she hugged herself even tighter, almost bending in half as her very soul was torn apart.

She heard Kane's voice somewhere in the distant fog that was the real world. He had just said her name very softly and she realised he was now standing right in front of her, his hands holding both her elbows. She couldn't bear to meet his gaze so she stared at his chest instead.

"I fail..I failed." she whispered.

Kane's frown furrowed. What was she referring to?

"She's gonna hate me forever. She blames me for her father's death. I'll never get to make that right, now. Never get to hug her. Can't protect her anymore"

Clarke. Of course she'd think of her daughter. The girl thought she'd witnessed her mother's death when she saw the Exodus coming down and the last thing she'd made sure her mother had known the last time they'd spoken was how she could never forgive her for what she'd done.

Surely, upon realising that her mother was dead, the teenage girl would regret her harsh thoughts and wish she could have talked it out with her mum. Clarke was just as stubborn and strong-willed as Abby, Kane knew that. If given the chance though, Clarke would have come around and forgiven her mother. She would have made her sweat it, Kane was absolutely certain of that, but in the end, Abby was still her family. All she'd ever done had been to protect her daughter.

Kane took Abby in his arms, gently running his hand through her hair, holding her head against him, his cheek on top of it. He soothed her with soft circle of his other hand on her back, rocking their bodies slowly.

Abby clang to him as she wept. The stress of all the recent events rushing back, hitting her hard. She buried her head in the crook of Kane's neck, relaxing to the smell of him, quieting her sobs.

They stood there for a few minutes, relishing in the closeness of the other, lost in their own thoughts. Little did they know that both were thinking of the same things.

Kane didn't want to ever let her go. He took advantage of the situation and tightened his hold on her. She didn't protest but snuggled closer.

"She doesn't hate you Abby. Right now, I'm pretty sure that the very thought of having lost you makes her want nothing more than for you to be alive and well down there with her kicking her ass and being all motherly."

He felt her chuckle and her breath on his neck sent shivers down his spine. He gasped but if Abby noticed, she didn't show it.

"Thank you Marcus. I never thought anyone could actually make me laugh in a situation like this..." she said, forcing herself to look at his face.

The intensity of the look she found there hit her like a rock. Buried so deep in his eyes, she saw a sadness she wished wasn't there. She wasn't sure of what caused it; could be the fact that they didn't have much time left to live, or maybe it was something else entirely. He shifted his hands on her back and she released the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

"Abby..." he said in a whisper.

He held her tightly around the waist and brought his right hand up to her face, brushing some of her hair back, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

She closed her eyes as her breath caught and her body tingled all over, sending a rush of heat in her stomach.

She was so beautiful. Kane noticed her reaction to his touch and wandered if maybe she felt the same way he did. He'd finally come to accept his feelings for her, mere moments ago. He guessed that the fact that they might very well die in just over two days had led him to admit to himself that he was in love with the woman in his arms. If there really was nothing they could do to survive, then he wouldn't die lying to himself.

He felt her linger in his embrace, her cheek pushing against his hand, her breathing shallow and her muscles very tensed. He observed her as her yes were still closed and decided that it was his chance to tell her.

He did what he'd wanted to do for quite some time now and leant in to gently press his lips on hers. He dreaded her reaction but the incredible feeling of their joined lips waved his fears away to enjoy the new sensation while it lasted.

Abby melted in his arms as he kissed her. She'd been surprised, very pleasantly surprised by the act and didn't want it to ever end. Her feelings for the man close against her rushed to the surface and she revelled in their tight embrace. She parted her lips ever so slightly and he took the hint, deepening the kiss.

Kane pushed her farther into the wall and tangled his hand in her hair. The world was completely lost to them as they explored each other's mouths with a passion they didn't even know was so strong. Abby's hands slid up his chest, one of them making its way to his neck as the other lingered over his heart. Kane's left hand left her back to link their fingers over his strongly beating heart.

After a few minutes, their lips finally parted and both panting for breath, they pressed their foreheads together, eyes half closed.

"Marcus..." Abby's voice trailed and she opened her eyes, distancing herself from him a little. She kept her hands firmly on his chest as she locked her eyes with his.

"Thank you."

She paused. She saw confusion in his eyes as he wandered what she was thanking him for.

"You came for me." she whispered. "You saved me."

Relief washed over Kane's face upon hearing these words. He smiled to her and pecked her lips to say it was nothing.

"I'm serious Kane. It was very risky, you could have died yourself. So thank you." she said moving her hands up to where his chest and shoulders met.

He smiled at her.

"I wasn't going to let you die, Abby. I couldn't. This is going to sound so selfish but it's true. I knew there might have been other people there with you and that maybe you weren't even there at all, but all I could think about was _you_. How to get to _you_. Get _you_ to safety." He took a deep breath as he continued.

"When I saw you, away from the others, I was so scared that I hadn't made it in time, that you were dead. But you were still breathing and then you passed out and... and..."

"Shhh." Abby brought her fingers to his cheek and silenced him with a kiss.

Passion radiated through that kiss, plunging them both in an ocean of pure happiness and love. After having denied their feelings for so long, the joy of finally being able to let it all out in the open freed them in more than one way. The mixing of their tongue battling in their mouths unleashed such strong emotions that they were soon overwhelmed by them, forcing their lips to part, allowing them to breathe in the other's scent.

Kane took Abby's hand and led them out of the room. No words was needed for her to follow him eagerly, both of them almost running in anticipation. They reached Kane's room in a few minutes and he opened the door, inviting her in, worry and fear of rejection filling his eyes. She gave him the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen and stepped him, tugging him by the hand.

He shut the door and turned around, kissing her tenderly as they slowly made their way to his bed. They stopped right in front of it and Abby fought to get his shirt off him. Dropping it to the floor, she let him do the same with hers and helped him unclasp her bra before reaching for his trousers. Soon, they were completely naked.

Kane laid her down on the bed, kissing his way down her jaw, neck, shoulder-line, stopping at her breasts.

All coherent thoughts vanished from her mind as Abby lost herself in the pleasure of Kane's caresses and kisses. She squirmed under him as a loud moan escaped her lips. She gripped his shoulder with one hand, nails almost piercing his skin as she ran the other through his messy hair.

Kane enjoyed the way her body reacted to his ministration and let his hand wander lower as the other teased her left nipple. His mouth still on her other breast, he sucked gently on it. His wandering hand reaching its target, he hardened that much more as he explored the wetness that had formed at her entrance.

"Marcus, please." She moaned, thrusting her lower body against his hand.

Kane smiled, levelled his head with hers and kissed her lovingly as he positioned himself. He felt her grab his manhood and guide him to her.

If they didn't find a way to get to the ground, they would all be dead in a little over 50 hours. He fully intended to reunite the woman under him with her daughter so he swore to himself that he would find a solution for them to go down to Earth. But first, perhaps just in case they didn't make it, he was going to make love to the woman he loved so desperately.

* * *

Ok here we are! I previously wrote that I didn't know whether I should continue with this or not but upon reading your reviews and some thinking on my part, I decided that this was indeed the perfect place to stop, perfect end and all that. So I'm going to leave it at that (: If you guys really wanted to know what happened next, I might write a short sequel or something.

Anyway, thank you all amazing readers for sticking with this story until now and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Stay tuned, I have another story in mind, probably just a one shot but definitely kabby ;)

Hugs to you all!

L.


End file.
